


The Return of a Song

by HamilDuck



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Changing seasons, Comfort, F/M, Fall came early, Fluff, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Healing Marriage, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Other characters will come in and out, Post-Hadestown, Pregnancy, hadestown - Freeform, i just need them to be happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 03:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamilDuck/pseuds/HamilDuck
Summary: Follow along as the gods find the song of their love once more. Through early arrivals, hovering family members, a growing family of their own, even the return of old flames. The song has indeed returned, and with it, plenty of new chances for a cracked marriage to heal.





	1. A Song of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He said he would wait for her, and after the nearly alloted six months, Persephone has decided he has waited long enough.
> 
> She’s coming home.

Crickets chirped. Grass rustled outside the window. An intoxicating melody that usually pulled her right into a peaceful slumber.

Yet not tonight.

Persephone lay on her back, eyes peering through the darkness into the wooden ceiling above her. Tonight she was wrapped fully in her blankets, the air finally beginning to cool as summer began to take its leave. Still, one slender tanned leg hung outside the covers, toes wiggling as she attempting to fall asleep. She rolled her head to the side, her left arm playing with the bedding beside her. The empty space never bothered her, it hadn’t in years, decades even. 

And yet it did tonight.

Tonight it screamed at her, burned its existence into her soul. 

She huffed and sat up, giving up fully on the idea of sleeping for the time being. Turning, she slipped out of bed and grabbed the silk robe that hung nearby, throwing it on. Bare feet padded across the floor till she was at the window, staring out into the night. The train station was dimly lit in the distance, a single car laid on the track. She wasn’t due to return to Hadestown at least for another week, and yet for the first time in a very long time, she felt like she couldn’t wait.

A smile slowly took a hold on her face, the goddess spinning around and heading to her closet. Within minutes (she didn’t own very much) her bag was packed and ready by her door. She took a moment to properly put her hair up and take a look at herself before heading out. She didn’t bother changing out of her sleeping gown and robe, she would just be transferring herself to another bed in a little while. 

Just before she made it to the front door, she stopped to write a quick note to her mother, chuckling at the idea of the elder reading it in the morning with what would surely be a sore attitude. She never really did like her daughter leaving even when was time to go below. 

Stepping outside, Persephone took a breath in, exhaling slowly as she savored the fresh night air for a moment. Then, her smile resuming it’s place on her lips, she began the trek towards the train station. Hermes had a little room inside that he nodded of in, the man always on the move needed nothing more then a simple bed to lay his head in now and again. He wouldn’t exactly be pleased to be woken up at such an hour, but the apple pie she had snagged before leaving would surely sweeten his mood just enough to get him to take her down below.

Sure enough, within moments of her waking him, a slur of sleepy curses escaped his lips, the other god glaring softly as he sat up. It didn’t take much to convince him though, even with the pie as bribery. He always had a soft spot for the other, and given the recent events, couldn’t blame her for wanting to return so soon.

Ushering her forward, Hermes got everything ready to go before joining her upon the train, the machine slowly chugging forward through the night towards its destination. No words were spoken through the ride, Hermes was still half asleep and Persephone was too excited to really share a conversation. 

She sat on her heels and stared out the window, watching the trees turn to rock, the train creeping deeper and deeper into the mines. The air gradually became warmer, even within the cooler cabin of the train and she felt her heart begin to thump nervously as they drew nearer to the town. Would he be excited to see her? Pleased? They had left in an ambiguous position the last time she had come back up, her husband as cool as ever. He had agreed to try again next spring, and here it was. A little early, but still here. And she knew him to be a man of his word, especially with her.

But would things actually change?

As the train settled into the station, Hermes barely stirring as he had fully fallen asleep again, Persephone decided it absolutely would. She would see to it that things would change because they were far too old to be lost in hate and anger, there was just no point to it anymore. The young doomed couple who had come into their lives had proven that. The wheel of fighting had to be broken, or she would be damned trying.

Gravel and dust shifted beneath her bare feet, the subtle sound being the one of the only thing Persephone could hear. Hadestown was in one of its rare moments of rest. The only other sound was bits of hissing from machinery that punctuated the air. Lights flickered from the broken buildings many called home, dim shadows of those not sleeping passing behind cracked glass. Not many of the souls who resided there actually “slept” per say, none really needed it, but they took the rest when they could, bodies sore from the factory floor.

Her home away from home resided on a hill not far from the main section of the town, a white manor not too extravagant but just enough to indicate whoever dwelled there had power. Power none dare dispute. She smiled softly at the thought, making her way past the gate that separated the manor from the town, but not before stopping to gently scratch each chin of her beloved Cerberus. The loyal hound chuffed happily at his mistress, each head vying for her attention. One began to bark with excitement and she quickly placed a finger to her lips.

“Sshh my darlings, sssh. You’ll ruin my surprise.” She giggled, accepting a few more licks before starting back up the hill again. Pushing open the large front door, she peeked inside, biting her lip as she looked around.

Silence.

Was he actually resting for once? She honestly could not recall the last time she had seen her husband sleep. Then again, she hadn’t really recently cared enough to check. She recalled once, in a heated argument, saying that at the rate he was going he was going to kill himself with exhaustion and she wasn’t going to be there when it happened. The words had hurt to say but if they had wounded him, he did not show. Knowing what she did now, she was certain it very much had, her heart twisting at the memory.

She walked forward through the dark and slowly peeked around the corner into his office, half expecting to see him slouched over some papers or perhaps laid back in his chair.

Not there.

Persephone hummed softly, making her way next to the grand marble staircase and skipping upstairs. The master lay on the other end of the main hallway, the wooden door that usually was open, for once closed.

Aha.

Creeping forward, she gently opened the door and stepped inside, placing her bag down and closing the door. It took her eyes a moment to adjust to the dark room, but once she did, her heart fluttered. A feeling she was grateful to feel.

There he was.

The goddess could hardly believe how a man with such a large presence as her husband could look so utterly small and vulnerable in slumber. The fact alone that she could witness such a sight made her smile, a honor none other could possess. While she opted for a nothing more then a cotton chemise to wear to bed, Hades on the other hand preferred a matching set of silk pajamas, grey and striped much like some of the suits he so adored to wear to work. Tonight however, he had forgone the buttoned shirt in favor of a simple white cotton top, perhaps because of the ever present humid air that hung around the room. Such a choice in clothing allowed his wife to see what no one else could see, the continuation of the infamous brick tattoo sleeve on his left forearm. It kept going, stretching across his shoulder and chest, before making its way back down the other arm and stopping just above his elbow. She would never say it to his face, but secretly the goddess loved the work, often tracing each brick with her nail and enjoying the way it made him shiver.

Slowly, Persephone crept forward, delicately placing each foot upon the wooden floor of the room. As if trying to heed her progress, the floor creaked and groaned, the goddess flailing her arms in frustration. 

“Shut up!” She hissed, freezing quickly as the sound caused Hades to shift in his sleep, his face scrunching up.

“Sephie?”

The sound of her old pet name made her knees wobble, her bottom lip rolling between her teeth. Oh how one word from him could twist her emotions, turn her to soft putty or a raging storm. Make her smile with glee or make her want to cry and slam the door.

“Yes, lover.” She finished the distance and slipped into the bed, the soft sheets eagerly wrapping around her. “It’s me.”

The other god was still mostly asleep, his eyes still closed but mouth parted. He mumbled something, a roughed hand reaching out towards her like a child searching for his mother.

She gently guided his hand to her cheek, her own eyes closing at the contact. “It’s me.” She repeated. “I came home...”

“You feel...so real...” His voice rumbled, groggy and slow. “Like a beautiful...dream.”

“Do you wish I was real?”

“Yes...” His face wrinkled up, eyes squeezing impossibly tighter. Persephone had only seen him upset once and it had been when they were young, newly courted and ready to run off together. Demeter had proven quite the hurdle for the two and the possibility of being without his beloved almost broke the young god. She hadn’t liked seeing him upset then, and she certainly didn’t like it now.

Quickly, she cupped his face and kissed him, her heart pouring into that single kiss. It was the first in ages, and gods she had almost forgotten how soft and sweet he tasted.

After a moment she pulled away, finding two dark eyes staring back at her with a soft glisten.

“You believe I’m real now, lover?”

He nodded softly. 

“You’re early...” He whispered after a moment of silence.

She smiled brightly.

“I missed ya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of the continuation of Hades’ tattoo comes from an interview Patrick Page gave once.
> 
> I love these two so much, I had to write my own take on them.


	2. A Song of Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing every goes smoothly. Not in marriage and not in life. The last complete hundred years have proven that. But if Persephone had learned anything over those years, it was that they could handle anything.

The distant sound of the boilers were what woke Persephone up.

She grumbled and burrowed deeper into the covers, her tangled and ruffled curls the only sign of her as she slowly attempted to wake up. Her brain was still foggy from sleep, but her lips already were stretching into a sleepy smile of contentment. 

Shockingly enough she felt very well rested, despite neither god getting much sleep the night before. It was as if that one simple kiss had unleashed a dam of hidden and pent up emotions. Not that she was complaining, she thought rather happily as she slowly emerged from the covers, stretching her long bare body till she felt that lovely tingling in her toes. It had been a very long while since either of them had shared a bed let alone anything past that, and it was certainly most  
welcomed. 

Persephone gave another tiny yawn and rubbed her face, looking around the room. Unsurprisingly, Hades was already up, where he was she had yet to figure out. Normally, such a quick departure from their bed without so much as telling her would anger her, but she was the one who had dropped in early. He really wasn’t prepared work-wise to see her till the next week. So she really couldn’t blame him for needing handle some business affairs at the moment. 

Easing out of bed, she walked across the room to sit at her vanity, taking a moment to look herself over and brush down the mangled mess that was her hair. She chuckled, one hand lingering down her neck to trace a soft bruise just beginning to form. Another was popping up just under her collarbone and for once she was almost grateful for the makeup Aphrodite had gifted her the previous year. It was far too hot in Hadestown to wear anything but her normal dresses. She eyed the foundation for a moment before shaking her head. It wasn’t like she was really planned on leaving their home today however, there was no need. However if by some means, Hades was to drag her to one of those stupid balls his brother threw now and again for the pure reason of showing his estate off then yes, maybe some cover up would be needed.

Then again, maybe not. She smirked softly, giving a low chuckle. What she wouldn’t give to see prim and proper Hera blanch just a little bit at some playful martial bruising. 

“What’s so funny?” Came that low rumbly voice she knew and loved so well.

“Nothing.” She waved a hand, turning in her chair and folding one leg over the other, the head of the chair blocking most of her still bare body from view. “Just a pleasant thought is all.”

Hades chuckled, leaning against the doorframe, suit jacket draped over one arm. How he managed to get ready so perfectly and so fast in the morning was still utterly beyond her, not a hair out of place on his head while she barely managed to rein in hers. She allowed a soft smirk as she felt his eyes glance up and down, taking in the sight before him, his bottom lip sucking in ever so slightly. She had truly missed this, the playfulness between the two of them that had been lost for so long in bitter words and baseless arguments. The time would come to address all that, she knew it. But for now? She was ready to just take it all in and enjoy. 

“Off to do some work?” Persephone asked innocently enough, slowly standing from her chair and walking over, long curls cascading over her shoulders and across her front. Hands moved to clasp behind her back and she enjoyed the slight sweat beads that pricked amongst Hades’ hairline. 

“Unfortunately yes.” He was doing his best to keep his eyes on hers, but she could tell he was wavering. “Zeus has some ideas he wants to run by me, a factory is being demolished, the usual.” 

“Hmm.” She pouted, now just a foot away from him, leaning slightly onto one leg. “Doesn’t sound like much fun.”

“That’s how you know it’s work.” He chuckled. “But we’ll have plenty of time for some fun things later...” His voice dropped somehow impossibly lower and Persephone all but got a squeak out before he had wrapped a strong arm around her waist and dipped her, lips crushing against hers.

Hers eyes fluttered as she happily returned the kiss, hands moving to cup stumbled cheeks before he rightened her and pulled back, a victorious smirk on his face. 

“I win.” He leaned back in to gently kiss her cheek before turning and walking down the hall, slipping his jacket on.

“It wasn’t a contest!” She stamped a foot with an innocent whine, grabbing her silk robe and throwing it on as she followed. 

“That’s what a loser would say.” He called back, already down the steps and stopping to look back up at her as she leaned over the railing. 

“You are such an ass.” She laughed, folding her arms and smiling down.

“I didn’t hear any complaints last night.” He raised an eyebrow, a smirk still heavy on his face.

She rolled her eyes, a slight blush reddening her cheeks. “Will you be back soon at least?”

“By lunch at the latest.” He replied, waving his hand and summoning a simple red flower behind her ear. “I promise.”

She gently touched the soft folds of the flower and nodded, watching him turn on a silver heel and making his way to the door. She struggled for a moment with her words before calling out.

“I love you!”

He stopped quickly and turned, his expression slack with an almost boyish wonder. It had been decades since such words has been spoken and she could see just how much it meant.

“And I love you.” He whispered back, giving her another tender smile and closing the door behind him.

 

She let out a delightful peel of laughter, twirling about and rushing back into their room. She hadn’t felt this way in hundreds of years, almost like a spark re-lighting within her bones. She felt like she could climb mountains, jump rivers. But for now she would settle for re-exploring Hadestown, the industrial town having gone through some changes since she had last been here. 

Eventually she descended the staircase, brushing her long now pinned up hair back over her shoulder. She had gone for an outfit she very rarely wore, a pair of dark cotton trousers that clung to her legs an off shoulder green shirt, and an almost skeletal silver corset around her middle. She figured if she was going to be exploring, a dress maybe wasn’t the best choice.

Slipping on her leather boots, Persephone checked her image once more in a nearby mirror and opened the front door to the ever bustling town. Workers made their way past the manor’s front gate, Cerberus happily barking at each soul that passed, one head always whining for a pet. 

“Some little guard dog you are.” She cooed, kneeing down to welcome the eager dog onto her lap. “You would let anyone in if they gave you any type of affection.” 

The three heads yapped, tongues wagging as each fought for the queen’s attention. She gave each multiple kisses before standing back up and resuming her walk. The air was still thick with dust, metal, and sweat, but there was almost an air of life now if she really looked. Workers stopping here and there to chat, always giving a respectful nod to their Queen. It had been a while since she had been on the floor like this, and she couldn’t blame some for looking twice upon seeing her.

 

What was it her husband said he would be doing again? A meeting with Zeus, she rolled her eyes at the mere thought of the god, and then a factory was going down? Maybe she would walk over there, make sure everything was in order. Not that she didn’t trust her husband, she just maybe wanted an excuse to see him in action.

It didn’t take long to be within sight of the old factory and she could see why Hades felt the need to demo it. It was clearly unsafe and even though they were in the underworld, that didn’t mean Hades wanted his workers in unsafe conditions. She gave a soft whistle before gasping as the building came down in one fell swoop. She thought nothing more until she heard the commotion rising, worried voices hitting the air.

Persephone rushed forward, confusion knitting her brows together. She quickly pinpointed the foreman, the tall man the shade of blanched bones.

“What happened??” She skidded to a halt, looking around at the settling dust and rubble.

“We underestimated the integrity of the structure.” He spoke slowly, almost in shock. “To all eyes and tests, it was stable enough for one last sweep before it fell.”

“Was someone in there??” Now it was her turn to blanch.

“T-the boss wanted to-to do it h-himself.” A worker piped up, referring to the last sweep the foreman had previously mentioned.

/Oh no/

Not now. Not when they were just fixing their marriage. Not when they had a whole new life in front of them.

“Fan out! Sweep the area.” She cried out, whipping around to face the crowd of workers. She thought she saw the girl’s face amongst the sea of people but now was not the time for catching up. Now time was of the essence. It took a lot to take down a god, but a collapsed metal building seemed like it could do the trick.

A chorus of “yes ma’am” greeted her, workers rushing past and into the rubble without much fear for themselves. Persephone rushed behind them, closing her eyes and trying to feel where he was. Gods could pick up on the other’s life forces, feel their energies, even speak telepathically if need be. And after a couple of seconds she felt something, an uncertain wave of relief hitting her gut. 

“Over here!” 

Persephone whipped her head towards the worker who had cried out, pushing quickly over to the woman and digging through the metal and stone. No one dared to stop the frantic goddess, even when the mess of the fallen factory cut and tore at her arms and hands, golden ichor trickling down her skin. They knew it to be a futile effort, so most just stuck to the task at hand. Unearthing their king.

Another worker grabbed a wooden beam and heaved it away, Persephone finally getting a glimpse of him.

“𝘐𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯’𝘵 𝘬𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘐 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭.” 

She really wouldn’t, but she was too far engulfed in her worries to think straight. 

A small smirk graced Hades’ lips as he heard her thoughts, and if he wasn’t in the state he was in she would have smacked him silly.

He was trapped on his side underneath a metal beam, the heavy object folding his body in on itself. Ichor caked otherwise immaculate white hair, and Persephone could see the gash stretching from his ear to the back of his neck.

She distantly heard some workers beginning to form together to lift the beam but she was way ahead of them, grabbing the far end of the beam and yanking it towards her before heaving forward with all her godly strength, the metal clanking onto the ground a bit away. All heads turned towards her in a rather impressed manner, not many of them got to see such a godly force of power, especially from their Queen.

But she could care less at that moment.

She jumped down into the hole and gingerly took her husband into her arms, slender hands giving him thorough once over. She couldn’t feel anything too broken but the shoulder that had been pinned and twisted under the metal beam was worrying her, that and the deep gash on his head. 

“I said you were an ass right? I’ve mentioned that?” She gently brushed some rubble off his face, biting her lip.

“It’s...it’s been said.” He chuckled weakly, eyes dimly focusing on her before fluttering shut. 

“Hey, hey! Nope. Look at me.” She gave him a soft shake, her one arm cradling his neck and head. “We don’t know what’s wrong, but you got a good knock to the head. So you have to stay awake for me lover, come on.” 

He grumbled something unintelligible but obliged his wife in re-opening his eyes, the act clearly a struggle for him.

Eventually, the workers cleared enough of the rubble away to get Hades out safely, getting him onto a stretcher and carried back to the manor to be looked at. That’s when Persephone broke down, her body shaking with the stress of the situation. Eurydice pushed her way through the crowd and kneeled before the goddess, gentle hands taking the other’s and cleaning the wounds she had sustained. 

“He’ll be okay, ma’am. I’m sure of it.” She murmured, wrapping the wounds with soft linen and holding Persephone’s hands carefully.

The goddess gave a shuddering sigh, looking up and meeting the young girl’s eyes. She had no reason to be this kind to her, not after everything that happened. But the fact Eurydice was the one comforting the goddess despite that, especially over that very person who single handedly got her into the mess she was in was amazing.

“Thank you...” Persephone smiled weakly back, flexing her fingers and testing the bandages. “It means alot...”

“Course.” The younger sniffed and stood up. She seemed okay, a little more meat to her bone, eyes bright all things considering. Persephone would fully seek her out later, as thanks for now and apologies for the past. Right now, she was needed elsewhere.

Squeezing the girl’s shoulder, Persephone took off, making her way back up to the manor. She wouldn’t be able to go right to her husband. There was other things that needed to be done. Like meeting with Zeus, handling paperwork, other things that needed to be done. Unpleasant things, but that was work for you.

Quickly, she got changed and into a dress, fixing herself up just enough to be presentable. Wiping some tears that slipped past her lashes, she sucked in a deep breath and went back out the door towards Hades’ offices, keeping her chin high.

She had to hold herself together. For herself, and for her husband.

It would be okay. It would all be okay.


	3. A Song of Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persphone picks up slack at the office while also handling her now out of commissioned husband. How will it go? Now that they’re both on the healing path.

“I think I’m going to strangle him one day.”

Persephone let her head thunk onto the desk in front of her, papers scattering about. 

“If you do, please let me know!” Hecate called out from another room, the other goddess equally as swamped in work. “Would love to see it.”

Persephone chuckled, the room still smelling like harsh ozone from Zeus’ exit. It wasn’t anything major, the reason for his visit. Just typical godly business. Even so, it was never fun in dealing with the king of the gods, even if he was her father. Zeus was just very adamant and intimidating in all he did, and it made for very taxing encounters.

“Do you think I can duck out for now?” Persephone stood, taking care to neaten the desk up before peeking into the other office.

“I think so.” Hecate looked at her papers before up at the elder goddess. “Can I expect you in here for a little bit?”

“I think so...” Persephone echoed, leaning against the door frame, her worry from earlier bubbling back up. “At least for a few days. I’m not sure of the extent of the damage...but you know him. He’ll be chomping at the bit to be back by tomorrow.”

“Oh I know.” The younger chuckled, folding her arms on the desk. “I would say good luck but you seem to hold your own with him.”

“Practice and sheer willpower.” Persephone laughed, making her way back to Hades’ office to grab some papers to work on back home. “Helps that I love him too, I suppose.” 

“Are we back on good terms then?” Now it was Hecate’s turn to lean on the door frame. “I was going to invest in ear plugs at the rate you two were going.”

“So far so good.” Persephone smiled, glancing at her friend. “I would still maybe invest in some earplugs though...for other reasons.”

It took Hecate a moment before the other goddess’ face scrunched up in disgust. “Ugh, don’t know which is more preferable to be honest. I’m going with neither.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” The queen gave the other a reassuring shoulder squeeze before exiting the office and onto the main strip of the town. 

Cerberus wasn’t at the gates when she arrived, letting her to only assume he must be at his master’s side. The idea settled her nerves somewhat, that someone was watching over her man. Even if it was a small, three headed dog.

Setting the papers in the manor’s office, she hurried upstairs, kicking her boots off once she neared the master bedroom door. Gingerly, she opened the door, unsure if Hades was resting or not. She was hoping for the latter.

To her earlier guess, Cerberus greeted her once the door fully opened, each head giving a happy chuff at her appearance. At least one kept glancing behind to check on the god stuck in the bed and Persephone guessed she would have to retract her earlier statement of them not being very good guard dogs.

“Hi babies...” She whispered, kneeling down to kiss them. “Thank you for being such good boys and keeping an eye on him for me.”

“If it makes you feel any better. They nip at me if I try to get up.”

Persephone chuckled and resumed her full height, walking over and laying down beside her husband, taking great care not to shift him.

“You’re living up to your name right now looking like you do.” She murmured, arching a slender brow.

It took him a moment before she was greeted with a groan. 

“Hey, that was funny and you know it.”

“Hmph.”

She chuckled and quickly gave him a once over. He had been fixed up real good by whoever had helped him into the manor. As she had suspected, his left shoulder was pretty banged up as well most of the arm, the hurt area being carefully wrapped up in a tight sling. The deep gash on the side of his head had been carefully cleaned and also covered perfectly with white linen. The fabric had been, however, stretched a little over his left eye making the resulting image a little funny to look at. 

Other then that, he just seemed to be very bruised and cut up. Relief instantly washed over her in a flood. Nothing he couldn’t bounce back from. It wasn’t that he wasn’t in a bad state, because he most certainly was, but it would be a state he would recover from.

“You’re hurt...” His gravelly voice broke her from her thoughts. 

“Have you looked at yourself?” She almost burst into laughter. “I’m absolutely perfect compared to you.”

“Still.” He frowned, reaching out with his good hand and brushing a rough finger over her bandages.

“It’s just a few cuts, nothing bad. I had to get you out, there was no time to be cautious.” She pressed her lips into a fine line. Of course he would worry over her despite his own condition. For as intimidating as he could be, her husband could equally be as soft as he could stoic. No one really ever saw it but her, and even so, she savored the moments when they came. “Is this the fun you mentioned earlier? Hm?” 

“I had other, more pleasant things in mind, so no.” He chuckled, gently wrapping his fingers into hers. “I was hoping to get to spend a little more time with you.”

“And time you will have because you sir, are not moving from this spot for at least a week.”

“Two days.”

“Five.”

“Three”

“Four and I’m not budging a day less.”

An actual fit of giggles escaped her as she could only describe the look on his face as a childish pout. Not exactly a look one would expect to see on the king of the underworld. 

“Three days on bedrest and then the last you can move downstairs if you’re good.” 

“Deal.” He glanced away from her and sighed, the god looking impossibly small nestled amongst his pillows and blankets. His wife bit her lip, moving a little bit closer and nuzzling her nose against his cheek. 

“I’ll be picking up the slack at the main office but when I can, I’ll bring home papers so I can work on it here with you. Okay? First class care curtesy of years of learning under Ma.” She trailed a few kisses along the skin she could reach without hurting him, refusing to stop until she saw a smile form on his lips. 

“There it is.” She whispered, gently tilting his head toward her and resting her forehead against his. “There’s the smile I fell in love with.”

“Only for you, lover.” His voice rumbled through her, and she closed her eyes as if savoring the vibrations. She felt their lips connect and she happily parted them for him, both hands coming up to cradle his stubbled jaw and hold him close. 

She would have happily stayed like this for all eternity but even gods have to breathe and eventually she pulled back for air, eyes flicking opening to meet his dark, ever seeing ones.

“That gash is going to be a mighty fine scar I think.” She eventually spoke, a delicate finger ghosting over the bandage, noting dark gold already threatening to seep through the fabric. She would have to change it soon.

“Not the first, not the last.” He chuckled, settling back against his pillows. It was true. Sometimes she thinks thats why he has all the tattoos he has, to cover the many scars that decorate his frame. Some she knows the stories of and some she knows better then to ask about. The ones before she met him.

“I’d appreciate if you stayed in one piece for me, lover.” Persephone rolled her eyes, shifting off the bed to rummage through a nearby desk for clean linen. “I would rather not go through earlier again for awhile.”

“You and me both.”

She chuckled, pulling a few fresh strips of linen out of the drawer and turned about, heading into the bathroom for a moment to get a clean bowl of water. She set the supplies beside the bed before glancing at the door. “I need a few other things. Stay put alright?”

“For a kiss, I promise.”

“Greedy man.” She rolled her eyes with a smile, leaning down to oblige him. “I’ll be right back.”

She hurried out the door and slid down the bannister, hopping off neatly and heading into the kitchen. She returned within minutes (to a patiently waiting Hades which was greatly appreciated by his wife) holding her other supplies. Hades eyed the supplies with the distain of a child eyeing a doctor with a needle, but Persephone paid him no mind. She set her mortar and pestle down along with the herbs she had grabbed from her small, window garden. 

She carefully recited the recipe her momma had taught her years ago of a mixture of yarrow, goldenrod, and calendula flowers that helped the body heal after suffering a deep wound. Satisfied once the flowers were crushed into a sticky paste, Persephone set the mortar down onto the bedside stand and turned her attention back to her husband to gently peel off the old strips of linen and revealing the wound beneath.

 

If it pained him, Hades didn’t show it, but it made Persephone’s stomach churn. It started just above his ear a little ways past his hairline and ended a few inches above the nape of his neck. It cut through white hair like a snake in water, and she stood by her earlier words of it scarring over. Whether or not hair would regrow over it depended on how it healed. 

“This may sting a little.” She warned, dipping a piece of cloth into the clean water. 

He didn’t answer, merely closing his eyes in response. 

Rolling her bottom lip between her teeth, Persephone gently pressed the soaked cloth to the torn skin, taking great care to remove any remaining dust or debris that could cause major infection. She stopped every now and again when she heard Hades hiss softly, knuckles clenching the sheets when she hit a particularly sore spot.

“Almost done.” She soothed, kissing his temple before picking up her herby paste. Not much was needed, just enough to coat the length of the gash. 

“There!” She smoothed over the linen strips once they were in place and sat back, grinning. “Just like Ma.”

“She would have been more rough.” He chuckled, gently feeling the wraps. “Your mother is wise beyond her years but she is not gentle.”

“True.” Persephone smiled, cleaning off her hands in the water, careful not to wet her own wrappings. “I recall burning myself once as a child and she made me use this salve that burned more then the flames itself.”

“I believe it.” He hummed, his eyes following her movements. “Thank you...”

“For?” She looked up, arching a brow.

“Everything.” He looked back down at his own hands, fingers tracing the golden band on his ring finger. “Today, yesterday, putting up with me all these years...”

“Hey.” She walked round the bed and sat beside him, threading her own fingers into his. “I made it very clear that I knew what I was getting into when I married you. I know it got rough for awhile, an understatement really, but I don’t regret running away with you that day in the garden. Neither of us are perfect, lover, or innocent in what happened. We both dug our own graves so to speak. But we’re crawling back out together.” She reached up with her free hand to turn his face to hers. “I’m sorry greatly, for my part in it, and I know you are too...”

His good hand came up to rest over hers, the pads of his fingers brushing lightly over her skin. Steel colored eyes drunk in her face, trying to memorize every single detail as if she were to disappear in front of him.

“I am...” He eventually spoke, voice soft and low. “I am mighty sorry for not listening to you, for not trusting you. You’re too good for an old man like me.”

“And you’re too good for a country girl. We seem to make it work.” She hummed, snuggling as close as she could without hurting him. She hadn’t realized just how tired she was until just then, the soft beating of his heart calming her very soul. 

Persephone wasn’t sure at what point she actually dozed off, nestled beside her husband. A smile sat perfectly upon her lips, truly content for the first time in ages. Hades didn’t allow himself to fall asleep until after his wife, savoring the relaxed and peacefulness of her features. He didn’t know when, but eventually he found himself humming the poet’s song, his free hand playing with a stray dark curl. The deep and ancient tune was now forever carved in his soul, the very thing that had saved their marriage from the edge. 

Sleep came for him quickly after, but not before he was able to wrap his good arm around his sleeping wife and holding her close like she was the most precious cargo in the Underworld.

Because to him? She most certainly was.


	4. A Song of New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Times roll on in the Underworld and Hades prays his first gift to his wife since the lovers hits the mark.
> 
> But Persephone has a gift of her own.

She wasn’t going to be happy with him about this but it would worth it.

Hades peeked over at his still sleeping wife, the goddess curled up in a little ball. How beautiful she was even in sleep. He savored the sight for a moment, leaning over to kiss her temple, before easing out of bed. It had been three of the four days Persephone had asked for him to stay in bed to recover, hence his sureness of her future annoyance. But he had things he needed to handle that she could not.

He ignored how his body still screamed protest at each movement, his head throbbing ever so slightly. They had been able to take the bandages off the day before, the gash still raw and pink but Persephone had agreed letting it air out would help it heal further. And while she was pretty positive the hair would eventually grow back over, Hades secretly kind of like the way it looked now.

His shoulder however was still pretty much out of commission, still wrapped tightly in a sling against his body. It wouldn’t likely be usable for another month or so.

No matter.

With only minor difficulty, he got dressed. Persephone had taken to altering a few of his shirts with small buttons here and there, allowing him to keep the sling on but still fully put a dress shirt on. His suit jackets were another matter, but his wife said she adored the half on look he sported. Hades trusted her opinion.

Within a couple minutes he was out of the master and downstairs, Hermes perched nimbly on the bottom bannister of the grand staircase awaiting his arrival.

“Ya know, Hecate and I had a bet on whether or not you were going to be able to make it. Persephone is a rather light sleeper as I’ve been told.”

“Hmmm, and who won?” Hades rolled his eyes. He didn’t really care but Hermes was going to say whether or not he asked regardless.

“I did.” Hermes preened happily, puffing his chest out. “Three pieces of drachma.”

“Enough smalltalk.” Hades grumbled, crossing over to his office. “Did you get everything?”

“I sure did.” Hermes hopped down and followed suit. “Demeter even lended a hand. Finest quality guaranteed.”

Hades nodded, sitting in his chair with a soft grimace. While he and his sister weren’t necessarily on the best of terms, they had a common ground; the health and happiness of Persephone. 

He held his good hand out and Hermes handed over the bag of seeds, various kinds of veggies and flowers from Demeter’s garden. 

“The soil is already in place where you instructed.” The smaller god nodded, having sat on the corner of the desk more for the act of irking Hades rather than comfort. “All you need do is plant the seeds and pray for growth.”

“Luckily I should have a worker to help me with that.” Hades bit his lip, scared to even physically touch a seed for fear of killing it. “I do not exactly have a green thumb as they say.”

“Nah, wouldn’t expect ya too.” Hermes huffed, examining his sleeve. “Well I’d best be off. By the way...” He hopped off the desk and turned to look back at Hades. “Mighty fine idea. I think she might actually like this one.”

Hades felt the air shift as Hermes disappeared, his eyes still on the small bag. He only glanced up once he heard the soft thunk of boots, Eurydice’s head peeking around the corner.

“Y-you wanted to see me, Sir?” 

“Yes.” He leaned back in his chair and tried to put on his least intimidating smile. He needed the girl’s help, the last thing he needed was to scare the daylights out of her. “First of all I wish to say thank you. Persephone told me of the great help you were to her and myself the day of the accident. And for that I wish to offer you a new position should you like to take it.”

“O-oh?” Eurydice was doing her best not to be on defensive, but the last time he offered her something she got stuck down here. He didn’t blame her for being tense.

“Yes. We need a little more help up here in the manor. Housekeeping, cooking, the likes. Persephone thought it would suit you more to help us here then be in the mines.”

“Oh!” The girl let out the breath she had been holding in, relief in her features. “Th-that would be amazing. Thank you, sir.”

“Good.” He felt honest contentment at her reaction. “That isn’t all, however.”

He slowly sat back up and handed Eurydice the small bag. 

“Inside this bag are seeds from the garden of Demeter. It was my hope that for Persephone as a gift, I could attempt to recreate that same garden for her down here. Give her a piece of her childhood home.”

“And you need someone to help plant the seeds?”

“Smart girl.” He chuckled. “Yes, unfortunately I doubt the seeds would very much like to be handled by myself. Death doesn’t quite have the skills to garden.”

She nodded, feeling the bag in her palm. “Where is the garden being built?”

“Behind the manor. All that need be done now is for the seeds to take root. My wife believes I am putting in a small bathhouse, hence the tarps and what not. Keep up the illusion.”

“Yes sir.” She nodded and stood, a smile on her lips. “I’ll get started right away.” 

“I’ll be checking on you progress every so often. Oh, and you’ll need these.” He handed over two slips of paper. “One relates what each seed is and the other where they are to be planted.”

Eurydice nodded and bowed her head in respect to the king. She jumped slightly when the upstairs door swung open, Persephone was awake.

“Hades!”

“Run.” The god laughed, getting up and ushering Eurydice off. 

“Good luck.” She chuckled, slipping out the office and out the manor’s back door just before Persephone came down the steps. Eyebrows quirked up, her arms wrapping her silk robe around her body. Her lips were pressed in a firm line and Hades knew she was annoyed. Time to break out the charm.

“Have I told you how beautiful you are in the mornings?” 

“Hmm.”

“Absolutely exquisite.” 

“You’re not talking your way out of bedrest mister.”

Hades held up his free hand in defeat, walking over to meet his wife and kissing her cheek. “Just had one matter to attend to. Now I’m yours again.”

“And what matter would that have been?” She sighed, wrapping her arms around his waist burying her face in his chest.

“It’s a secret.” 

“Why am I shocked?” She mumbled, clearly still waking up. “Can we just go back to bed, please? It’s so early.”

“Of course, of course.” He gave her a soft squeeze, the two of them walking back upstairs. “Are you alright lover? You seem more tired then usual.” He frowned, trying to get a good read on her face. 

“Just a hard couple of days is all.” She shrugged, offering up a soft smile. “What with your accident and the work at the office. Don’t know how you handle it all.”

“Can’t say I do either.” He answered honestly, watching his wife curl back up in their bed. He eased back out of his suit and into his pajama bottoms, joining her back under the covers. “But after tomorrow I’ll be able to be back in the office with you, take some of the load off.”

“Hmmm...” 

He chuckled, hooking his arm around her middle and pulling her close. She rolled around and curled into him, into his warmth. Gently he smoothed down her hair, watching her slip back into sleep. Outside Eurydice was planting the seeds, something he would check in on once they woke back up. And of course after Persephone left for the main office. He didn’t wish to stress her out further then she already was.

The garden itself took a while to get going, not a shock really, given where they were. It took a lot of coaxing and outright godly abilities (Demeter herself had to secretly stop by once or twice) to get it going. By once it was, even Hades was blown back. It was flourishing, a secret beautiful haven amongst the rocks and coal of the Underworld. How he managed to keep it a surprise the entire time was shock even to himself. But after five months it was done, just in time to be a going away present for Persephone who had agreed (begrudgingly) to go up early since she had ducked down early the months prior.

The morning of the reveal he once again snuck out of bed, this time to a much more forgiving body. His shoulder still proved to be stiff on occasions but that could also be coupled with the fact he was just getting old. He winced softly as he gave it a gentle stretch before moving to get dressed and head out the house.

Persephone woke a little while later, cracking sleep crusted eyes open to peek around. Hades had mentioned the night prior he was going to be at the office all morning so he could be with her entirely for her last night. If there was one thing she missed about the before, it was the easiness of leaving. Now it was just as painful as the first few years. She swiped away at some tears that escaped, taking a deep breath. Glancing to her side table, her brow furrowed upon seeing a red envelope with her name upon it. Hades hadn’t mentioned this.

-𝑃𝑒𝑟𝑠𝑒𝑝ℎ𝑜𝑛𝑒,

𝐴𝑠 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑡𝑖𝑚𝑒 ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑜𝑛𝑐𝑒 𝑎𝑔𝑎𝑖𝑛 𝑐𝑜𝑚𝑒𝑠 𝑡𝑜 𝑖𝑡𝑠 𝑒𝑛𝑑, 𝐼 𝑤𝑖𝑠ℎ𝑒𝑑 𝑡𝑜 𝑖𝑛𝑠𝑡𝑒𝑎𝑑 𝑜𝑓 𝑚𝑜𝑢𝑟𝑛𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑙𝑜𝑠𝑠, 𝑏𝑢𝑡 𝑡𝑜 𝑐𝑒𝑙𝑒𝑏𝑟𝑎𝑡𝑒 𝑤ℎ𝑎𝑡’𝑠 𝑛𝑒𝑤. 𝐴 𝑛𝑒𝑤 𝑐ℎ𝑎𝑝𝑡𝑒𝑟 𝑜𝑓 𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑟𝑒𝑛𝑒𝑤𝑒𝑑 𝑙𝑜𝑣𝑒 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑙𝑖𝑓𝑒 𝑡𝑜𝑔𝑒𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟. 𝐼 ℎ𝑎𝑣𝑒 𝑠𝑝𝑒𝑐𝑖𝑎𝑙 𝑝𝑙𝑎𝑛𝑠 𝑓𝑜𝑟 𝑢𝑠 𝑡𝑜𝑛𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑡 𝑏𝑢𝑡 𝑓𝑜𝑟 𝑛𝑜𝑤, 𝑡𝑎𝑘𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑑𝑎𝑦 𝑓𝑜𝑟 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑟𝑠𝑒𝑙𝑓. 𝐼 ℎ𝑎𝑑 𝐻𝑒𝑟𝑚𝑒𝑠 𝑔𝑜 𝑎𝑏𝑜𝑣𝑒 𝑡𝑜 𝑓𝑒𝑡𝑐ℎ 𝑡ℎ𝑜𝑠𝑒 𝑏𝑎𝑡ℎ 𝑠𝑎𝑙𝑡𝑠 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑠𝑜 𝑎𝑑𝑜𝑟𝑒 𝑎𝑠 𝑤𝑒𝑙𝑙 𝑎𝑠 𝑠𝑜𝑚𝑒 𝑓𝑟𝑒𝑠ℎ 𝑓𝑟𝑢𝑖𝑡𝑠. 

𝐼’𝑙𝑙 𝑠𝑒𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑠𝑜𝑜𝑛, 𝑒𝑛𝑗𝑜𝑦.

-𝐻

𝑃.𝑆 𝑇ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑖𝑠 𝑎 𝑏𝑜𝑥 𝑢𝑝𝑜𝑛 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑣𝑎𝑛𝑖𝑡𝑦. 𝑂𝑝𝑒𝑛 𝑖𝑡 𝑜𝑛𝑙𝑦 𝑎𝑛 ℎ𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑏𝑒𝑓𝑜𝑟𝑒 𝐼’𝑚 𝑑𝑢𝑒 𝑡𝑜 𝑎𝑟𝑟𝑖𝑣𝑒 ℎ𝑜𝑚𝑒.-

Persephone grinned, hurrying out of bed to their bathroom and clapping happily at the goodies awaiting her. He was such a romantic, her husband, she couldn’t believe no one else saw it in him but her. She eagerly bit into an apple and drew her bath, humming that ancient tune she just couldn’t get out of her head. One hand gently rubbed a grumbling belly, the goddess hoping a little food would quell it.

She exited awhile later, feeling much more refreshed and all together much better. She slid on her favorite robe as Cerberus ran into the room, the loyal hound hopping onto the bed and curling up. 

“What do you think baby? Hair down or up?” She asked, turning around to showcase each option as she sat at her vanity. Each head cocked to the side as he watched, barking as she held her hair up.

“Up it is.” She blew the puppy a kiss, turning to the wrapped box upon the table. It was about an hour before Hades was due home...maybe a little sooner.

Grinning she ripped into it, gasping as she held up the beautiful green silk dress within it. It had a lovely low-cut neckline and a spilt in the side about thigh high. Ooh, Aphrodite would be positively envious! 

Normally she cringed every time he gave her gifts but now? Now she honestly felt like he meant them and wasn’t just trying to use them to keep her. And that meant the world.

Excitedly, she put it on, admiring how well it hugged each curve of her body just right. Thank goodness she married someone with an eye for fashion cause she sure as hell didn’t have one. She didn’t bother with makeup besides adding a little red lip, it saved time getting ready. She tied her hair up, slipped on golden sandals and admired the final product in the mirror. The dress she noticed now had open sleeves, small ribbons connecting the fabric at various points up her arm. It honestly took her breath away a little.

And it most certainly took her husband’s away when she walked down the steps to meet him by the door. Hades’ jaw drop as he took in his wife, the god hardly moving as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“So you like it, hmm?” She giggled, kissing his cheek.

“Understatement.” He cleared his throat, his expression one reminiscent of the lovestruck young man she ran away with. 

“You look mighty fine yourself, lover.” She smirked, backing away to take him in. He had his silver suit on with gold accents that reminded Persephone of the stars, the light catching them ever so slightly. “Mighty fine.” 

He laughed, holding his arm out to her. Gently she took it, letting him lead her out of the house. 

“Where are we going? Oh am I not allowed to know...” She trailed off, brow furrowing as instead of leading her into town he began to lead her around the house. “Wha-what are you...?” 

“Remember that “secret” meeting I had, a little while ago?” He asked, Persephone nodding softly. “This was what it was about.” He gestured forward, allowing the goddess beside him to see a latticed arch, cut into the rock behind the home.

“The bathhouse you haven’t shown me yet?” Now she was utterly lost.

“Not quite.” He gave a subtle nod at the archway, his lips quirked back in a smile.

Persephone jutted one lip out and walked forward, pushing open the gate and peeking around the corner.

Her heart jumped.

She looked around in shock, convinced somehow, Hades put a portal in their backyard. Instinctively, she kicked her sandals off, feeling the dirt beneath her toes.

“This is my momma’s garden...but how-how?”

“Hermes brought soil and seeds down from above. Your mother helped get things growing, and Eurydice planted everything.”

She turned, her eyes tearing up as she looked at her husband.

“And whose idea was it...?”

“I’ve given you so many gifts in the past that have been nothing but ways to keep you here. I wanted this, after our first good winter in a long, long time, to be the first good gift of many to come.”

Tears began to slip out as she looked around again, reaching out to touch a nearby sunflower. It even reacted to her touch, it was real. It was all real. And off in the distance was even that little old tree they used to have...

Picnics.

“May I have the honor?” 

Persephone nodded, a large smile spreading over her face as Hades led her over to the blanket and basket, helping her down before joining her.

“I’m honestly...blown away.” She wiped her cheeks, laughing softly. “This is the best gift anyone has ever given me. Thank you...”

“You’re welcome lover.” He leaned in to kiss her cheek, lingering for a moment before pulling away. “I love you, and I want you to know that. Truly, and utterly. I have been since the day we’ve met and I will until my last day.” 

Persephone watched him for a moment before catching his face in her hands and capturing his lips in the deepest kiss she could have possibly given him, shifting into his lap. He caught her eagerly, wrapping his arms around her waist. They stayed that way, for awhile, before Persephone pulled away.

“Best going away gift ever.” She chuckled, fingers ghosting over his skin. “But...I think I can top it.”

“Oh?” Hades looked caught off guard, his hands that had been lazily rubbing her sides stilling. 

“I have a going away present of my own, for you. Wasn’t planned, but it happened.” She began, nibbling at her bottom lip. “Wasn’t even sure myself...but Hecate checked me over and confirmed it.”

“Persephone what are you...”

She cut him off with a quick kiss, pulling away just enough that their lips still brush ever so slightly together.

“I’m pregnant...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve done a little research and while the couple really does not have confirmed children, but there are about three names thrown about! Plus I’ve seen some pretty cute fanart sooo, had to explore it!
> 
> Thanks for reading ❤️


	5. A Song of Growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone is growing with each month, more and more content with her new life. How will the other gods and goddesses take this new life?

“I’m not going.”

Persephone huffed, curling up on her momma’s couch. By now she was nearly four months expecting, the goddess sporting a well swollen belly.

“𝘈-𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴?” 𝘏𝘢𝘥𝘦𝘴’ 𝘮𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘩 𝘥𝘳𝘰𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘥, 𝘤𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘥. 𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘢 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘩, 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘩 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘪𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘯 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘰𝘸𝘯. 

“𝘠𝘦𝘴.” 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘥, 𝘤𝘶𝘱𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦. “𝘑𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘢 𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘩. 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘮𝘺 𝘴𝘶𝘴𝘱𝘪𝘤𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦...”

𝘏𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘦𝘤𝘩𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢 𝘮𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘨𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘶𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘫𝘰𝘺, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘥 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯. “𝘖𝘩 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳.” 𝘏𝘦 𝘱𝘦𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩, 𝘗𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘱𝘩𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘭𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘪𝘭𝘺. 𝘌𝘷𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘶𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘭𝘪𝘱𝘴, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘸𝘰 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘬𝘦𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘷𝘦𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵.

“Persephone, you know how it works. It’s not often a goddess bears a child let alone twins in your case. So Hera insists on throwing a festival when it does.” Her mother sighed, finishing her work in the kitchen. She walked over, handing her daughter a glass of lemonade. 

Persephone took it more eagerly then she cared to show, she was utterly craving anything involving lemons at the moment. “I just don’t want to be poked and prodded.” She sipped at the cool drink, curling into her momma. “Looked at like some animal...”

“I know baby.” Demeter smoothed down Persephone’s hair, kissing her temple. “I’ll be there to help you tonight okay? And...” She sighed. “So will Hades.”

Persephone’s lips shot up. Oh that changed everything.

“Well then I’m taking a bath beforehand.” She nodded, kissing her momma’s cheek and heading upstairs.

“Your dress is on your bed!” The elder called, watching her go. “Please brush your hair too!”

Persephone chuckled and rolled her eyes, slipping into the bathroom. When she finally came back down the steps she had indeed brushed her hair as her mother requested, scooping the curls up into a messy updo and secured in place with golden flowers. She had slipped into a long green gossamer gown, the fabric loose around her belly. A gold rope belt was secured the fabric under her chest and just above her bump, the tassels hanging against her side. She had chosen flat sandals in lieu of elevated sandals, her feet too sore to handle the latter. 

“Oh my love.” Demeter gasped softly, hand clasped to her chest. The elder goddess was wearing a similar gown but in a soft yellow, golden leaves scattered in her hair. “You look stunning!”

Persephone blushed, smoothing the dress down. “Thanks momma.”

Demeter held out a hand and her daughter took it, the two disappearing and reappearing in front of Zeus and Hera’s large palace. Persephone balked softly, it was too much for her own liking. So grossly extravagant and big, especially still Zeus was never home and it was usually just Hera.

“Please don’t mention to anyone it’s twins yet, alright?” Persephone whispered, the two heading inside. All Hera or anybody knew was Persephone was pregnant with a child. She herself only recently found out there were two little ones kicking around and she wasn’t keen on throwing that out just yet. “I just...I just really want to keep /something/ to myself for a bit.”

“Alright.” Her mother chuckled before nodding toward the library. “You should tell at least one person though. In the meantime, I’ll go see if Hera needs help setting up.”

Persephone glanced over to where her mother indicated and all but sprinted into her husband’s arms, the other goddess smiling before leaving the two alone.

“Literally the one good thing to come out of this stupid festival...” She mumbled as she buried her face into his neck and breathed him in, wrapping one set of delicate fingers into snow white hair. “Is that I get to spend a few days with you...”

“Agreed.” Hades held her tightly before gathering her face up to lovingly kiss a few times. “How are you feeling, lover?”

“Like a swollen lead balloon.”

“Here, sit for a moment.” He led her over to a settee and kneeled in front of her. “You look beautiful as always,” He kissed her knuckles before kissing her belly. “And you, my little songbird, have grown so much!”

“Songbirds...” Persephone chuckled softly, rubbing her neck. “Surprise...”

Hades looked at her for a moment before shaking his head in laughter. “We try for how many hundreds of years and the first time /anything/ sticks...it’s twins?”

“Our luck, huh?” She chuckled, watching him go back to fawning over her belly, somehow even more entranced at the idea of two little babies being inside. She smiled brightly as her heart fluttered at the sight of her husband, her big stoic husband, utterly reduced to this cooing softie by their unborn children. She could only imagine what would happen once they actually arrived. The thought made her giddy. “Can you feel them? They’re still too little to kick but they’ve been fluttering about.”

Hades pressed his cheek to her skin, hands moving to the side of her belly. “Not quite, but I do hope to be there when they start kicking.”

“Me too baby.” She sniffed, her eyes watering up quickly. She was already unhappy with the stupid six month deal again, now she had the possibility of Hades missing out on major milestones in her pregnancy? It just made her want to punch Zeus all over again.

“Hey. Hey...” Hades got up and gathered her in his arms. “I’m only only train ride away remember? Hermes has been, and will continue to give me updates until you come back home.”

“That’s not the point.” She whined, wiping away at her tears angrily. “We shouldn’t have to do this! Why us? Huh?? Why not any of the other couples? Why do we have to spilt our time between realms all because my parents got pissy when I ran off of my own free will? I just-I just hate it so much, Hades...I do...”

Hades just sighed softly, staying quiet as he cradled his upset wife. He rocked her gently, a hand coming up to rub her back. It was unfair, the situation they were in, but they had and would continue to make the best of it.

“S-Sorry.” Persephone sniffled eventually, trying not to wipe her teary face on his silver suit. “H-hormones and everything...”

“Don’t be sorry, lover.” He soothed, kissing her temple. “It’s understandable...would a lemon bar help? Your mother mentioned recently that was your thing right now.”

Her head shot up and she nodded, Hades producing the treat and letting her happily devour it. 

“Thank goodness...” She mumbled, finishing the last bite. “...you had a lemon tree planted in our garden. I don’t think I could survive the remainder of my pregnancy in the underworld without them.”

“I can tell.” Hades laughed, gently brushing some crumbs from her lips with the pad of his thumb. “I’m sure Eurydice would be happy to learn how to bake any treat you desi-“

“PERSEPHONEEE.”

The high pitched squeal of her half sister Aphrodite echoed through the halls, Persephone groaning and attempting to hide in Hades’ jacket. 

“I don’t think we can hide any longer.” Hades laughed, gently easing Persephone up. “I’ll be nearby all night, alright?” He kissed her quickly before the goddess of love peeled around the corner.

“Heeeey.” Persephone grimaced, squeaking as Aphrodite hugged her tightly. 

“Oh!! It’s been so long!! And look at you!! Oh I hope you don’t stretch out too much! But I heard Hera knows of this oil that helps stretch marks!” She gushed, pursing her red lips and flipping voluminous copper hair over her shoulder.

Persephone shot her husband a painful look, the other trying to hide his laughter.

“It’s good to see you too.” She said through her teeth, feigning happiness. 

“Come on, come on!” Aphrodite tugged the younger’s hands, completely ignoring Hades. “Ares just arrived and so did Athena! I heard Artemis is even showing up! You sure are gathering a crowd for that...baby of yours.”

Persephone narrowed her eyes, not really caring for how Aphrodite paused before talking of her child. Hades luckily jumped in before she managed to spit something out. 

“That’s a wonderful idea, we should say hello to everyone.” He nodded, wrapping an arm around Persephone’s waist. “It’s only polite.”

“Righttttt.” Aphrodite rolled her eyes at him, walking off with the two following suit. Persephone flailed her arms quickly behind the other’s back before thunking her head against her husband’s shoulder. He kissed the top of her head softly, murmuring a few soft words before the trio made it into the main hall. 

Sure enough, gods and goddesses aplenty were beginning to arrive, many Persephone had no idea of their names. She nervously gripped Hades’ hand while wrapping her free hand around her swollen abdomen protectively. Her eyes swept the crowds for any familiar faces, relaxing somewhat when she spotted Hermes hiding in corner. The god of travel smiled and lifted a goblet to her before resuming a quiet conversation with Hephaestus. 

“Ah! The goddess of the hour.” Hera spoke up, gliding over as Aphrodite skipping off to find Ares. “Glad you both could make it.”

“Wouldn’t dream of missing it.” Persephone forced a smile, kissing her Aunt’s cheek. 

“It was lovely of you and Zeus to put thus together.” Hades nodded, moving his hand back around his wife’s waist and keeping her close. 

“Well! It’s a special occasion is it not?” The Queen of the gods smiled, gently touching Persephone’s belly. Hades gave his wife waist a little squeeze as he felt her tense up. “Life from the underworld, who would have thought it?”

“We’ve been thinking of it for hundreds if years.” Persephone’s lips pursed together in a thin line, sliding her hands onto her belly to inconspicuously push Hera’s off. “We’re both very happy to have our own finally.”

“I can imagine. Motherhood is such a gift as you’ll see.” She nodded, clasping her hands across her own middle. “Please, make yourselves at home. Tonight is merely the mingling segment of the festival. I have more plans for the other days.”

Both Persephone and Hades gave a respectful nod as Hera excused herself, most likely to scold Apollo for something as Persephone was sure she just heard him break something.

“See? Not so bad.” Hades soothed, laughing softly at the scathing look he received. “Okay, okay it’s not /great/ but at least Zeus hasn’t...”

The doors swung open and a booming voice echoed through the hall.

“You had to say it.” 

“Brother!” Zeus grinned, rushing over to crush Hades in a side hug. “You did it! Finally having offspring of you own huh?? Bout time!”

“We...” Hades gasped for air and pushed away. “We are very fortunate, yes....”

“And my little girl!” The King changed his gaze to Persephone, taking her hands. “Finally going to be a mother! I’m so proud.”

“Thanks Pa.” She chuckled, squeezing his hands. “Only five months left.”

“Your mother will be at the birth yes?” He quipped an eyebrow up. “Can’t imagine you have anyone else in Hell to handle that.”

“Yes, Demeter will be helping deliver when the time comes.” Hades smiled, looking at his wife. “Which is a day I look forward to greatly.”

“Aye!! The gift of life is a wonderful thing to witness indeed. Speaking of gifts.” He reached into his pocket and produced a small blanket. “This was your own blanket when you were a wee baby, Persephone. I wanted to save it for such a time as this. Your mother wasn’t as keen on it at first, I believe for some time she wanted you to be a virgin all your life.” He laughed.

Persephone actually felt her heart twinge, gently accepting the soft knitted blanket. “I...thank you...this means a lot.” Okay, so /maybe/ Zeus had his moments sometimes. “We’ll put it to good use.” 

She gently kissed her father’s cheek before she and Hades began to make their rounds, doing their best to talk to everyone. Demeter made sure to check in on her daughter now and again throughout the evening, ever the constant worrier of her well being. Hades himself never strayed from his wife’s side, always keeping some form of physical contact with her and supplying her with treats when she got annoyed or flustered by various family members. 

Persephone for her part was doing fine, tired, but fine. She was only just beginning to be fatigued, her feet aching in her sandals. When she could, she found a seat or leaned against her husband, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. 

“Do you want to rest?” Hades eventually whispered, noticing her tiny uncomfortable dance. “I think we could slip away now and no one will notice.” 

Persephone nodded, letting him lead her away from the bustling room of gods and goddesses. She gave a protesting whine when Hades bent down and scooped her up, cradling her against his chest.

“You’re going to hurt yourself.” She pouted, kicking her feet. “Your shoulder is still out of wack.”

“Sephie, your feet are horribly swollen and I can tell you’re in pain despite your best efforts to hide it. I am not letting you walk all the way up to our room.” He smiled. “My shoulder will be fine.”

She sighed, letting her face nestle against his neck. He had a point, her poor feet felt like they wanted to fall off. Besides, it felt nice to be carried by him again, it just felt so right.

Hades nudged the door open with his hip and gently laid his wife on the plush bed before moving to ensure the door was closed behind them. He turned, and instantly began to laugh.

“What are you doing?”

“I don’t want clothes on anymore.” She grumbled, wriggling almost violently as she struggled to get the gown off. “Don’t question me. Help me.” 

He shook his head with a soft laugh, helping Persephone eased the fabric off. Her hair ornaments came out a little easier, tossed onto the nearby side table.

“Better?”

“Better.” She nodded, sighing as she felt the breeze from the open window on her bare skin. “Much better.”

“Would a bath help as well?” Hades asked, already moving towards the bathroom. 

“Only if you join me.” Persephone called back as she laid down on the bed,  
smirking softly. Yea maybe she had already rinsed off earlier that day, but honestly a hot soak with her husband sounded outright heavenly at the moment. 

“As the Queen requests.” Hades reemerged from the bathroom, the sound of the water flowing now joining the distant sounds of the party downstairs. He discarded his suit jacket as he made his way back over, laying beside his wife and playfully pulling her on top him with great care not to squish her belly. He was truly far more gentle then any of the other gods gave him credit for, they always painted him out to be this “bad boy” which was the farthest thing from the truth. It always had been.

It was with that thought that she leaned down and kissed him, wrapping her slender arms behind his neck. He always tasted something between the burn of whiskey and the sweetness of chocolate, a treat he always kept stashed someplace in his desk. She loved it, never tiring of drinking it in.

Course hands roamed her bare back, gently pressing into the tense muscles. She moaned softly, not relaxing how bad her back really was.

“After the bath I’m working all these knots out.” Hades mumbled into the kiss, pulling away to gently push a curl back behind Persephone’s ear. “It’s a nightmare...I felt like five, you poor thing.”

“Only gonna get more once I get bigger.” She chuckled, pecking his nose before heading in to turn the facet off, steam rising from the water. Oh this was going to feel amazing. “I would recommend removing the suit. Unless you plan on bathing in it?” She arched a brow, a smile playing on her lips.

“That would be one way of washing it.” He chuckled, carefully removing each article and placing it on a chair. Ever the neat freak.

He offered a hand to help her ease in, slipping in behind her as they both settled in. Persephone couldn’t help the noises from slipping out her lips, eyes fluttering shut as she relaxed into him.

“Enjoying yourself?”

“Shut up.”

He kissed her temple before copying her, leaning his head back and sighing contently. Persephone tilted her head so her ear was against his chest, the sound of his heartbeat further soothing her. If an oracle had told her this was her future last winter, she would have laughed bitterly and stormed off. Now, she couldn’t imagine anything else. It was like their honeymoon all over again, and this time, she was hellbent on keeping it this way.

And she knew he was too.

The gods had remembered their love, and it was just as sweet as before.


	6. A Song of the Iron Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter is arriving and Persephone is more then ready to kick it off. But someone stands in her and Hades’ way of a peaceful season.
> 
> In which Hades can’t catch a break, Persephone is a badass, Orpheus is caught in the middle of things, and Hermes is Hermes.

“Momma did you pack my lemon tea?”

“Yes! It’s in your bag, darling.”

Persephone grinned, doing one final check through her suitcase before closing it up. She would be eternally grateful for her mother for allowing her to end summer early again, this time by a whole month. But given the current circumstances, not even Demeter was fussy about letting her daughter go.

Persephone was now nearly six months pregnant, her previously minor bump now very prominent on her petite frame. Hades, true to his word, had come up every chance he could upon her writing him. But after many complaints of the mortals of having a rather cold summer, Demeter had to have him stop. Luckily before then (and with a little help from Hera) Persephone had been able to pinpoint when her songbirds were going to start kicking, which allowed her and husband the beautiful moment of experiencing it together. 

But even so, there was had been many moments he hadn’t been there for that kept his wife up at night. He hadn’t been able to see the babies began to stretch and twist, tiny little hands and feet poking against Persephone’s taut skin. He couldn’t be there to soothe and help her sleep at night when the babies got particularly active or when her mood swings got so bad she simply just sat down and cried. 

Which was why she had been so grateful for Orpheus.

The boy had been over whenever he could to help the goddess, whether it was soothing her through a bad mood swing or simply strumming his lyre to her belly. He still refused to sing, too lost in his misery of losing his muse to do so. Persephone didn’t push it.

He was good company, Orpheus, a kind soul. Persephone still felt horrible for what had happened, no amount of apologies or Demeter’s pies could fix that. So she simply settled for trying to make his day better, feeling relieved when he cracked a small smile or let out a soft laugh. It warmed her heart.

“Ready to go Miss Persephone?”

The goddess turned and grinned, pulling the boy in tight for a hug. “I am, I am. Thank you for coming out to help, hun.”

“Anytime.” Orpheus nodded, reaching over to pick up her suitcase. “Don’t want you pushing yourself too much now.”

“Can’t help that everything is so hard nowadays.” She chuckled, rubbing her bump to soothe the rather active little ones inside. “Just this morning I had to take a nap after weeding the garden. I didn’t even get much done!” She shook her head following him down the steps. She gave her momma a kiss and a tight hug before exiting the farmhouse with Orpheus, walking down the dirt road towards the station.

“Excited to go home?” Orpheus asked, allowing a small smile to appear. “You certainly seem it.”

“I am...” She nodded, looking over at the younger. “We all are.” She looked at her belly and smiled wider. 

“I’m going to miss those little guys.” Orpheus chuckled. “Although I’m excited to actually meet them when they arrive.”

“They’ll be...oh gods, they’ll be a few months old when I come back up.” Persephone mused, fingers still brushing along her belly. What a thought that was. It really didn’t feel real sometimes that she was carrying these lives inside her, but she imagined that would change drastically once they were in the world and in her arms.

“I cannot wait.” Orpheus squeezed her free hand gently before furrowing his brow. “Is that Hermes? At the station already?”

Persephone cocked her head and looked over, nodding after a moment. “I think you’re right! Hades must have wanted to be early again.” She tried to pick up her speed but when one had a bump nearly the size of a watermelon it was mighty difficult. So her husband would just have to wait a minute for her to waddle over.

“I don’t see Mr. Hades though....”

“He doesn’t like the sun all too much.” Persephone rolled her eyes. Hermes had stepped off the station and began to walk towards them, his brow furrowed tightly.

“Morning brother! Is my husband ready to go?” She asked happily, Orpheus hanging sightly behind her.

“That’s the thing.” Hermes bit his lip, winged shoes shifting in the dirt. “He’s gone missing...”

Persephone’s stomach wrenched and all color drained from her features.

“S-sorry?” 

Hermes plucked a letter from his pocket. “I found this on the train’s seat. I would say it’s from Hades but it ain’t.”

Persephone took it shakily and scanned the words. He was right. The wording was all wrong, the handwriting wrong...

“What’s it say?” Orpheus piped up, the mortal deeply confused. 

“That’s he’s left me.” Persephone spat, crumpling the note. “That he’s done fighting with me and there’s no use saving our marriage.”

That just confused the boy further.

“Bu-but I thought...?”

“You thought right.” Hermes leaned forward on his umbrella. “Whoever wrote this has clearly not been around for awhile.”

“So what are you saying? Who wrote it?” Orpheus’ eyes darted back and forth between the two gods. 

Both shared a look with each other before Persephone broke the silence.

“Minthe.”

“Minthe? Who’s...”

“Hades’ first lover.” Hermes sighed. “A scornful and petty naiad who has been hellbent on winning Hades back ever since he left her for Persephone.” 

Persephone took a deep and shaky breath, hands coming up to rub her temple. This was /not/ how she wanted to start her winter.

“Do-do you think he left with her??” 

“No.” Persephone hissed through gritted teeth. “I know my husband. He may be many things but a cheater ain’t one. He would never leave me, especially not now.” Her hand drifted to her swollen bump.

“So...”

“So Minthe somehow managed to abduct Hades.” Hermes finished for the boy. “Now is a question of wher...”

“I know where.”

Both men turned to the seething goddess.

“Wh-where?” Orpheus squeaked. 

“Just follow me.” 

The boy looked worried to Hermes who just shrugged.

“I don’t get in her way when she’s mad.” The god said matter of factly. “Ain’t a bright idea unless you wanna be transfigured into a plant.”

Orpheus nodded hurriedly, the two falling in at a safe distance behind Persephone.

——

“For the last time. Stop this nonsense and let me go. What do you even wish to gain from this?”

Hades shifted against the tree he had been leaned against, hands trapped behind him in some type of alloy he could not break. How Minthe managed to get ahold of material from Hephaestus’ forge was something he would need to bring up the next time he saw the lame god. He winced, trying to get in a better position. The way Minthe had yanked his arms back aggravated his bad shoulder to no end. 

“Are you serious?” Minthe whipped about, dark hair puffed and wild about her pale face. “What do I wish to gain? You know what I want, Hades. And I’m going to get it when that bitch comes in to try and rescue you. Because once I kill her.” She sauntered over and leaned over him, tilting his face up to hers. “Then there’s nothing to stop our love again.”

“You’re insane.” He glared, yanking his chin out of her grasp. “And its that type of thinking that caused me to leave you in the first place all those years ago. You’re a vile creature, full of nothing but hate and greed.”

“Ouch.” She pouted, her tone sugary sweet. “Still have a way with words do we? Well. Wouldn’t a woman of /my/ nature be better suited to rule beside you then that...that thing?? She grows flowers for gods sake!” She threw up her hands, stalking away. “She’s not made for the underworld. I am.”

“You don’t know Persephone.” Hades smirked, letting his head fall back against the tree. He was in rougher shape then he would care to admit. Minthe had struck him in the head when he had taken a rare moment of rest to bring him here. The impact had caused his old wound from the factory collapse to spilt back open painfully so. His dress shirt was torn in multiple places from being dragged through the forest and was now covered with golden ichor from both his old wound and new ones. 

“Don’t SAY her name.” Minthe turned around fast and kicked violently at Hades’ side causing him to fall over with a grunt. She blew a strand of hair out her face before laughing. “What even is that name anyway? Bringer of death? I doubt that little girl has killed /anything/ except maybe a flower or two.”

“Oh love, you /really/ don’t know me, do you?”

Minthe whipped around to see the trio emerge from the trees, Hermes grabbing ahold of Orpheus and jumping into a nearby tree for safety. They certainly did not want to be on the ground when things got heated. Persephone stopped in the middle of the small clearing and for a moment the only sound was the trickling of the river and the pained breathing of her husband. Both women stared at the other, and Orpheus was left wondering meekly by what will did him offering to carry Persephone’s luggage land him here.

“/You/.”

“Me.”

Minthe looked her up and down, eyes lingering furiously on Persephone’s swollen belly. She hissed, snapping her gaze back to the goddess. “You dare bear his children?”

“Considering I’m his /wife/. Yes, I do.” The two slowly began to circle one another, the air tense and thick with anger.

“Αγάπη μου, 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘣𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘧𝘶𝘭.” Hades’ voice seeped in her head, a tiny smile gracing her lips.

“𝘐𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘰𝘰𝘯, 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦.”

“No matter.” Minthe raised her hands, water from the river following her command and twisting violently above her. “Soon the slate will be swept clean and I’ll be the one bearing his rightful heirs! Not YOU.” 

She thrust her hands forward and a wall of water came at the other, Persephone sweeping her own arms up to block the attack with forest roots.

“𝘏𝘦𝘳𝘮𝘦𝘴, 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘢𝘧𝘦𝘵𝘺.”

Leaving Orpheus for a moment, Hermes jumped down and quickly scooped Hades up. Swiftly, he jumped through the branches before returning to his original spot, Orpheus helping in an attempt to  
get Hades’ hands free. Persephone flicked her wrist and the branches of nearby trees formed a protective wall around the men, keeping them safe from the battle below.

“NOT FAIR.” Minthe howled, continuing to berate Persephone with blasts of water.

“Next time don’t kidnap someone alone.” She hissed, sweeping her arm with a grunt and knocking Minthe down with a root. She was getting fatigued fast, but she was doing her best not to show it.

The naiad screamed, hitting the ground hard. The last blast she sent just managed to hit a branch above Persephone, the wood cracking and falling onto the goddess. She gasped, instantly shielding her belly as she too fell, landing on her back. Hot pain seared through her skull from where the branch hit but she gritted her teeth to push herself back up, refusing to stay down. She felt cool liquid drip down her scalp and onto her shoulder, but now wasn’t the time to assess injuries.

Minthe too was standing again, both women bruised and battered. They glared at each other for a moment again before Minthe broke out in a full on sprint towards Persephone, blind with rage. Persephone grunted again, sweeping in vines to trap Minthe and wrap tightly around each of her limbs. The naiad gasped, hands clawing at the vines around her throat as she desperately tried to free herself.

The branches around the men parted and Hermes gently landed on the ground with both Orpheus and a now free Hades. Orpheus glanced over to see how badly the god of the underworld was struggling to stand and pushed their differences aside enough to lend a hand, letting Hades lean on him for support. Hades’ eyes snapped open at the gesture and he murmured a weak word of gratitude, too battered to reject it.

“Let. Me. Go!” Minthe hissed, violently wriggling in the vines.

“If I was a little ‘ol goddess who only played with her flowers, maybe I would.” Persephone spoke coldly, squeezing her hand and causing the vines to tighten. “But my dear, you’re facing the Iron Queen. And she does not take prisoners.”

Minthe’s eyes widened in fear before the vines covered her whole, muffling the last of her screams. Persephone murmured a few words in greek before letting the vines fall.

But instead of a body falling to the ground however, a shower of mint leaves began to make the descent. Some landed on the ground while others got caught in the wind, disappearing through the trees. Persephone watched for a moment victoriously before she closed her eyes, the exertion of the battle on top of her pregnancy proving too much for her. She collapsed onto the soft grass, Hermes sprinting over to carefully cradle her into his arms.

“Is she...okay?” Orpheus swallowed thickly, staring terrified at the unconscious goddess. Hermes gently lifted her from the forest floor and stood, steady arms supporting his sister’s weight.

Hades pushed away from the boy to limp over, gingerly cupping his wife’s face and closing his eyes. He focused hard, first pinpointing her own life force before both of the babies within her. He opened his eyes to meet Hermes’ gaze and they both laughed softly. 

“Yea.” Hermes smiled, looking back at his sister. “She gonna be just fine.”

“So if it’s alright with you then...” Orpheus laughed weakly. “Can we please get Winter started...?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw the story of Minthe pop up on my pinterest and HAD to add it into my story. Also couldn’t pass up a chance to showcase a more badass side of our Persephone.
> 
> Don’t mess with her hubby 🤣


	7. A Song of Early Arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone and Hades struggle to get their winter off to a smooth start and how to properly repay the lovers for all they’ve done. But something is coming early, and with the worst timing.

“Can I leave you two alone? At all?” Hecate rubbed her temples exasperated, eyes shut. “Or do you just seek out trouble whenever and wherever you can?”

Persephone and Hades blinked slowly, looking rather like children who were being scolded by their mother. Both had been propped up carefully with downy pillows in their bed and properly bandaged from their scrapple with Minthe. Persephone paused for a moment before slowly starting to raise her hand as if to answer Hecate’s very clearly rhetorical question only to have Hades reach over and gently push it back down.

Hecate sighed loudly and looked at the two of them, moving her hands to her hips. The goddess of witchcraft was very clearly worn out between the Minthe incident and her everyday Underworld paperwork. Her normally shining black locks were now dull from lack of self-care, haphazardly thrown up into a bun to prolong the need for a wash.

“Obviously both of you are on bedrest for the time being.” She continued a little tremulously, her digits tapping against her hip bone. “I’m really in no mood for the Underworld getting passed down to Thanatos and myself because our sovereigns managed to get themselves killed by silly injuries from a fight with a mere naiad.”

“In my defense, I was ambushed?” Hades piped up, shrugging softly.

“I have no defense.” Persephone said matter of factly, folding her hands.

“Zip it.” Hecate rolled her eyes. “Lucky for both of you, neither of your injuries are too serious. Seph, obviously you’re nursing a decent concussion and Hades managed to break two ribs. So Hades.” She turned to the elder god first and jabbed a still perfectly manicured black nail at him. “I’ll need you to at least stay pretty inactive for three days so the medicine Apollo sent down can kick in.”

He gave a gentle nod, settling into his pillows with little noise. Sure he wasn’t entirely pleased with being on yet another bedrest but this time Persephone would be in the same boat with him. And any time spent with his wife, regardless of the situation, was a win in his book.

“What about my sentence, chief?” Persephone spoke up, folding one arm across her chest and waving the other one only slightly passive aggressively.

“A week.” Hecate nodded, holding a hand up to silence the instant complaints from the goddess. “You got a pretty nasty knock to your head, Seph. Not to mention that while the babies are okay as far as we can tell, they still got a pretty good shake from your fight. We have to err on the side of caution for their sake.”

Persephone’s hand quickly slid down to her belly, any snarky comment she had ready dying on her lips. Hecate mainly handled the magic side of things nowadays but she did once dabble in the matter of childbirth and what not, she knew what she was talking about. Persephone swallowed thickly and nodded, holding the swollen abdomen tightly. Hades noticed her reaction and quickly reached over, carefully wrapping his arm around her shoulders and kissing her temple. 

“I’ll sneak you out later this week, when ‘Mom’ isn’t watching.” Hades whispered into her ear, giving Hecate a teasing wink who promptly growled in response. Persephone snorted softly, leaning into his embrace. He really did know how to make her feel better when he wasn’t being a hard headed asshole.

“I’ll be in the office with Thanatos for most of the time but I /will/ be checking in.” Hecate jabbed another finger, this time at both of them. “Plus, I’ve got Eurydice on watch duty as well. So there’s going to be no funny business.” 

As if on cue, Eurydice peeked around the door frame and gave a small wave.

Persephone waved back with a big grin, she had missed seeing that girl everyday. Hades smiled as well, but his mind was elsewhere now that he saw the girl. He thought back to that act of kindness Orpheus has shown him in the forest, something the boy had no motive to do given all Hades had done to him. Thinking back on those ever recent events still left a twist in his gut, a metallic taste of thoughtless anger and fear on his tongue. It was events such as those he was grateful to leave behind in favor of the new start he and Persephone had been granted. The new life they could lead.

Orpheus’ kindness had touched the god the same way his song had all those months ago, creeping and snaking its way through his soul. He would have to do something to repay it, given how much it had impacted then all. But how would be the question. He couldn’t reunite the pair permanently beside the obvious idea of smiting Orpheus and confining him to a premature fate, the same as his wife had suffered. Then again he couldn’t just release Eurydice fully from the deal they had struck and let her return to her home above. But maybe....maybe something else could be arranged. 

“Hades?”

He rubbed his face before looking over at his wife, Persephone cocking her head at him. Both Hecate and Eurydice had left the room without him noticing, seeing as he was too lost in his own thoughts.

“Hmm?”

“Are you alright?” She asked, brushing her fingers along his jaw. “Drachma for your thoughts?” She cocked an eyebrow up, taking him in.

“Just thinking is all.” He smiled, kissing her forehead. He would explain his idea later to her once all the details were in place. No use in discussing it yet in its fetal state.

Persephone nodded, too caught up in her re-examination of his features to really press into it. She had done this little examination a million times before, but he loved how she had always made it one of the first things she did upon returning home, like she was seeing and feeling him for the first time all over again. Truthfully, he had forgotten how much he enjoyed it, she had stopped once their marriage began to sour all those years ago. Every now and again though he would have caught her watching him, on those days that weren’t so bad, her eyes doing what her fingers once had.

“Oh!”

Hades jumped out of her grasp, her sudden exclamation startling him.

“What is it?? Are you alright?” He asked worriedly, his hands now moving to cup her face.

“Ye-yea.” She laughed breathlessly. “They’re just taking flight in there is all.” She glanced down at her belly, a tired expression taking form on her features.

Hades followed her gaze and all but gasped, his hands dropping to the swollen surface. Even through her sleeping gown he could see little hands pressing up against his wife’s skin, the entire surface of her belly shifting and rolling. Eyes widened, and he got as close as he could without hurting himself further.

“D-does this hurt you?” He asked quietly, roughened fingers following the path of one small handprint. “Is it normal?”

“It just...it isn’t entirely pleasant.” Persephone answered, closing her eyes as she rested her throbbing head. “There’s two little babies about the size of a head of cabbage, /each/, trying to wrestle in a verryyy small space. So it doesn’t feel great. But yes lover, it’s very normal.”

He nodded, feeling slightly guilty she had to go through all this while he just sat and waited for the babies to be born. It didn’t seem entirely fair. “Have...have you thought of names?”

Her eyes opened again slowly and she hummed. “A few...but every time I focus on one it just doesn’t seem right. It’s hard to name something I haven’t seen yet, you know? I think we’ll know what to call them once they’re here.”

“Makes sense to me.” He smiled, coming up just enough to rest his head on her chest. He kept one hand on her belly, enjoying the feel of the babies kicking and pushing against his palm. Persephone lifted her own hand up to weave gentle digits into his snow white hair, her thumb brushing through each strand.

Their bedrest went smoother then Hecate could have hoped for, Hades only attempting to steal Persephone away once only to be caught by an amused Eurydice who (after a bit of pleading from  
Persephone) allowed the two a bit of time alone in the garden. The girl proved to be a valuable asset to both the manor and Hadestown as a whole, the catalyst for it regaining the spark it once had in its early years. She had become more then just a worker, but a friend to both the gods and the residents of the Underworld. Eurydice was as happy as she could be in her current state. But it didn’t mean she didn’t yearn for her old life, for her beloved Orpheus. 

So it was with great confusion that she followed Hades and Persephone away from the manor two months later, towards the train station she had once arrived too so long ago.

“I don’t suppose I’m allowed to ask what is happening?” She murmured, wringing her hands. If her heart was still working it would have been flying out of her chest by now. 

“Where’s the fun in that?” Hades grinned, opening the train’s door. “We’re just going for a little ride is all. We’ll be back in no time.”

“For your sake, you should hope so.” Persephone smirked, her hand rubbing a now very prominent baby bump. “You know how antsy Momma is down here let alone with the little ones due any day now.”

“She’ll be fine for a little while.” He rolled his eyes, helping his wife onto the train after Eurydice. Demeter had come down to Hadestown a week prior in preparation for the birth of her grandchildren. To say being in the manor was unpleasant would be an understatement. The goddess of harvest cared little for the realm and for her brother, the two were constantly in each other’s spaces over Persephone and what was best for her. Rather, Demeter was in Hades’ space over what was best for her daughter. The latter bit his tongue for the sake of preserving both his and his wife’s sanity. “Besides, Hera said it would still be a week or so, didn’t she?”

“Something like that, I couldn’t really hear her over Zeus screaming in the background about some new conquest.” She huffed, plopping onto a nearby leather seat. “In any case, it can’t be soon enough.” A grimace took her features, both babies were chopping at the bit for the limited space her womb provided.

“I can’t wait!” Eurydice giggled, forgetting her mix of confusion and fear for the topic of the incoming babies. “I finished painting the cribs just last night, adding some new flower decals by the headboards.” 

Hades smiled and took the seat beside his wife, leaning back as the train lurched forward. He paid little mind as Persephone dramatically sighed and flopped into his lap, mumbling something about she couldn’t go on anymore under these conditions and she would need another foot rub in the near future to survive. “I saw. Wonderful work as always, hun.”

“Wonderful work deserves a reward yes?”

“I agree.”

“So where are we going?”

“You’ll see.”

Eurydice groaned, throwing her hands up as Hades chuckled. The car settled into a comfortable silence with the occasional whine of a certain goddess about her aching feet. Eurydice peeked out the windows, watching as darkness and rock gave way to grass and light. Tears pricked her eyes as she saw the above world for the first time since she left it for Hadestown, the sight filling her with joy.

“Oh hun, it’s gonna get better.” Persephone snorted, Hades shushing her as the train screeched to a halt. Eurydice turned around and wiped her eyes, sniffling as Hades slid out from under his wife and stood.

“Eurydice.” He began, folding his hands behind his back. “Words cannot describe how much you’ve done for both myself and Persephone, and for Hadestown itself. Words also cannot describe the acts of kindness both you and your lover have shown us despite all that has occurred. So, as repayment, I would like to other you a new contact.”

The mortal woman furrowed her brow at his words, looking to Persephone in confusion. The goddess sat up and offered a soothing smile to the girl, who nodded after a moment as Hades continued. 

“You’ve seen how your workload in the manor significantly decreases in the summer, when my wife returns to her childhood home. So rather then send you back into the factories like we had the previous winter, Persephone and I came up with a new idea. We ran this...idea by your lover and he was very adamant in his agreement.” He wandered over to the train door and opened it, the metal screeching with the cold of the wintery air. 

“Wh-what was the idea?”

“Do you want to ask him?”

Eurydice shielded her eyes for a moment as the sunlight hit her eyes, the light paining her for a moment. As she readjusted, a shape took form in the doorway and stepped inside the car, Hades closing the door behind it. She rubbed her eyes and gasped, her vision clearing and focusing on him, her beloved poet. Orpheus grinned and accepted a sobbing Eurydice into his arms, spinning in place as he swung her about. Persephone blew into her handkerchief loudly as she watched the reunion, her hormones too much for her not to break down over it. Hades rubbed her back as he too watched, and while he wouldn’t show it, he was equally as touched by the two lovers reuniting. 

“I-I don-don’t understand.” Eurydice whimpered, Orpheus setting her down to kiss her tears away. The boy was covered with snow and now she was too, but neither cared less at the moment.

“Hades came to me a month ago.” He began, cupping her face and meeting her gaze. “He-he said that while he can’t fully let you go from your contract, he found a loophole. When you aren’t needed at the manor in the summer cause Miss Persephone isn’t there, you would come back up with her and help her out here! Spend six months with me...”

“And go back down when Winter comes again.” Hades finished the sentence. 

“But then when my time up here comes to a close.” Orpheus leaned in again to rest their foreheads together. He had missed any kind of human contact, especially with her. He had not taken another muse since he lost her, how could he? “I’ll ride that train down with you one last time. To stay with you forever.” He finished, stealing another kiss.

“The kingdom needs a little music.” Persephone chimed in, brushing some tears away and sniffing loudly. “He-he would help around the manor with you, or just play some music for the workers to raise morale.” She further explained, accepting a clean handkerchief from her husband. “Not now of course. But later.”

Eurydice had doubted her heart would every feel such joy again, but here she was, on the brink of it. She still couldn’t believe it, even with Orpheus holding her and murmuring sweet nothings in her ear. She gave him a quick squeeze before rushing over to hug Persephone, even showing the same affection to Hades who simply tensed at the display. Not in disgust of course, more so the inability to showcase the same emotion back to anyone besides his wife. He gave her a hesitant pat on the back before she was off again and in her lover’s arms, the two beaming at each other.

“He unfortunately cannot ride back down with us.” Hades spoke matter of factly, smoothing down his suit jacket almost instinctively after Eurydice’s unexpected contact. “But it won’t be long before spring must come again. All shall be well.”

“O-of course.” Eurydice cleared her throat, voice thick from her crying. She looked back up at Orpheus, at his somehow seemingly perfect face and doe-eyed brown eyes, and simply smiled. All would be well. She know that now. 

“I love you.” He whispered, his soft lips not more then an inch from hers.

“And I you.” She murmured back, stroking a roughed pad of her finger across his peach fuzz. Her man never could grow anything more then that. “I’ll see you soon...alright?”

They pulled away begrudgingly, hands lingering together before finally falling apart. Orpheus moved to turn around before nearly running smack dab into Hermes, the god looking rather frazzled if not downright embarrassed. 

“Wouldn’t ya know it.” He clapped his hands in a poor attempt to be nonchalant. “But uh, I kinda forgot to um, change out the wheels of the train for the snow? So...”

“So. What?” Hades spoke cooly but one could tell him was growing annoyed at the younger god’s carelessness.

“They’re stuck.” He blurted. “But...but!” He sidestepped an advancing Hades and wagged a finger. “Easily fixed. Shan’t be more then a few minutes.”

“Fine.” The other god growled, his voice low and quiet. “See to it that...”

“Oh.”

All four beings in the train snapped their heads towards the impossibly small voice that, even with it being so quiet, pierced the compartment like one of Artemis’ arrows. That one word trembled and quaked as it escaped Persephone’s lips, the goddess turning the same shade as the very snow outside. Watering eyes met her husband’s, one arm reaching for him shakily while the other snaked beneath her belly and that’s when they all saw it.

The dripping liquid that now soaked her cotton gown to tanned skin.

Of course it had to be now.

Hades didn’t think he had truly felt fear until that moment. 

Hermes didn’t need any additional spurring. He rushed back outside into the cold with Orpheus not far behind, the two going to work on freeing the wheels. Maybe they could get the train moving and back into Hadestown before Persephone began to push. Eurydice ran throughout the cabin in a mild panic to find blankets, towels, anything to help. Hades stood rooted where he stood for what seemed like an eternity before he finally managed to will his body forward and to his wife’s side, helping her to the floor and cradling her in his arms. He had no idea what to do, absolutely no idea. Unlike Persephone, none of the other gods cared enough for him to talk to him let alone educate him in the ways of what to do when your freaking wife goes into labor early. 

“Are you kidding me?” Persephone spat, her body seizing and relaxing at erratic rates. Gods, her water just broke and she already was wanting to throw in the towel. Hot tears streamed down her cheeks, already staining trails on the skin. “Hera fucking said...she said...”

“She’s been wrong before.” Hades accepted a cloth cooled by snow from Eurydice and wiped it across his wife’s forehead in an attempt to calm her down. It hurt him more then he could ever have believed seeing her like this. And the fact he couldn’t do anything more to help her made him feel incredibly useless as both a husband and soon to be father. 

Persephone opened her mouth as if to snap something back at him until another wave of pain pounded through her, causing her jaw to slam shut as she rode it out. No one told her about this. Or maybe they had and she was just stubborn and didn’t listen. Or maybe it was an odd combination of both. 

Her contractions were sharp and downright agonizing, burning their way through every nerve ending of her body. The pain was suffocating any attempt at thought and Persephone honestly believed the only thing grounding her at that moment and keeping her any kind of sane was Hades. Her head was tucked against his chest and his heartbeat screamed into her ear. But oddly the frantic and terrified heartbeat made her feel better. He was clearly just as scared as her and yet still was trying to be her rock. Her Hades.

Eurydice wrung her hands and paced for a minute before sitting besides Persephone’s. She gingerly took the goddess’ hand and tried to meet her gaze.

“If you’ll allow me.” She carefully began. “I will do my best to help bring these darling angels into the world. I can’t stay I have a huge amount of experience but...” She looked at Hades, as if the god would jump in and suddenly give some secret skillset he had been withholding. When he stayed silent, she continued. “I won’t let anything happen to your babies. Okay? I won’t allow anything bad to happen to them...”

Persephone’s eyes rolled around her skull for a moment before they landed on the girl, her gaze focusing weakly through the pain. It was a bold promise Eurydice was making, one they all knew she had no power to ensure would come to fruition. And yet Persephone knew the other meant every single word she spoke.

But was this really how her first and possibly only children would going to come into the world? On the floor of the train with a mortal woman delivering them? Oh her mother was surely going to strangle Hades for letting Persephone leave the house so close to her due date. The idea made her chuckle a little.

All she knew in that minute was that she could care less about how or even where she was giving birth. All she wanted was for her babies to be safe, healthy, and quite frankly, out of her body as soon as possible.

She gave Eurydice’s hand a soft squeeze, a smile creaking onto her lips. Taking a deep breath, the goddess forced out an answer.

“Let’s do this...”


	8. A Song of Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn’t how they planned it to happen but when does life work the way one wants?
> 
> (Welcoming two new players to the game!)

She wanted it to end. She wanted it to end right now.

It had only been five minutes, but it was still five minutes that the boys hadn’t freed the wheels, five minutes she was still enduring those horrific contractions, and five minutes her babies seemed dead set on tearing her apart from the inside out. Hades had gently popped her up on the floor with pillows from various seats of the trains so he could keep the cloth on her forehead (and another for her chest) cool and soothing from the snow. He was far too anxious and worried to stay still any longer. Eurydice was now gently rubbing the goddess’ thighs and murmuring words of encouragement, trying her best to keep the other relaxed. And while Persephone appreciated all of it, she really did, she also just wanted the train to get the hell moving already and to get back into Hadestown. Back to her waiting mother who was literally only in the underworld for this very moment. Persephone knew at this rate however, she was absolutely going to give birth on the train even if they managed to get moving. Demeter wouldn’t have her daughter moved at the rate her contractions were going. Somehow though it seemed oddly fitting for the babies to be born here. Their mother had started her new life in this compartment, on this very train, and now so would her children.

“They just won’t budge.” Orpheus had popped back inside the train to warm up, the mortal of course being far more susceptible to the winter air then a god. He gulped in the warm air of the train like a fish out of water. “It’s almost like...”

“Something or someone is keeping them stuck.” Hades fumed, once again at his wife’s side. Persephone opened her eyes after another wave of pain subsided, her features furrowing at the concept.

“Do you think it could have be Eris...? Just trying to be funny?” She asked, letting Hades swept the cloth across her temple to catch a bead of sweat. The goddess of discord was apt to play such little tricks like this, sometimes malicious and sometimes not. It all depended on her mood really, or her relations with the intended victim. “O-or what if it’s Minthe??” Persephone began to hyperventilate at the idea, panic seeping into her gut. “My transfiguration powers aren’t what they use to be...she could have...”

“Sssh. I’ll have a talk with Zeus when appropriate to investigate it.” He assured her, smoothing back now haphazard strands of Persephone’s hair. “Right now.” He leaned down to steal a kiss, the action doing more to soothe Persephone’s spirits then any words could. “Lets get those songbirds flying hmm?”

“Trust me.” She grimaced, body tensing and shaking harshly. The babies were coming, and they were coming soon. “I would love nothing mo...” Blinding pain cut her words off, the first scream of many breaking past her lips and into the train. This pain was different, much different then the first that swept over her. She knew she would end up pushing soon, something deep and instinctual told her so. Hades quickly picked up on the change and pulled her close to his body, rocking her back and forth subtly as she shuddered and gasped for air like that would drown out the agony she was in. It did not, but one could certainly try.

“Okay...” Eurydice gave the squirming goddess a gentle nod, settling into her place at her feet. “Persephone? Miss, look at me.”

The other did her best, flashing wide eyes open to meet the younger’s gaze. Eurydice seemed so far away, so blurry, the pain doing everything to dampen her vision.

“I need you to push for me, alright? Push as long as I count and then relax. 1...2...”

Another ear piercing scream hit the air, Persephone’s head thudding back to smack against her husband’s chest. All of her might, her will, her entire being was seemingly being squeezed down to one singular point as she desperately pushed along with Eurydice’s counting. The girl droned on far longer then the goddess truly wanted before she finally stopped, allowing Persephone to slump her previously tensed form into Hades’ arms once more. 

This repeated itself a few more times, Persephone falling into an monotonous rhythm of pushing and breathing. She hardly noticed when Hermes did get the train moving, the great machine slowly but surely chugging back down the tracks. Eurydice didn’t either, only glancing up when the outside was blotted out by the mountain. Her heart wrenched a little, not getting to properly say goodbye to her lover. But she would now see him again so the pain lasted briefly. Regardless, now was not the time to have her mind dwell elsewhere.

“P-please tell me I’m close.” Persephone huffed, gritting her teeth as she forced every once of strength she had left into her next push.

“Y-yes! Oh! Oh I see them!” Eurydice nearly began to bounce in excitement. “Yes! One more, just one more big push!”

Persephone gave a resounding screech as she obliged, eyes squeezing shut as her whole world went dark for a moment. She quickly came back to, shaking her head free from the fog to clear her mind when she finally heard it.

A tiny, weak cry.

Eurydice looked down in wordless awe at the little goddess she had just helped bring into the world, the tiny thing screaming in the mortal woman’s arms, seemingly violently protesting her sudden existence. Eurydice took a blanket from Hermes and gently wrapped the little one snuggly, cooing softly as she did.

“Melinoe...”

The name fell from her lips as easily as any other word, perfect and sweet to the ear. She had said to Hades before that she would know what to call the babes when she saw them and she had meant it. No other name would fit this little angel but Melinoe and Melinoe alone.

She quickly outstretched rubbery limbs to take the child, drawing the babe slowly to her breast. Melinoe was still gasping and coughing, tiny lungs eagerly sucking in her first gulps of air. Shakily, Hades carefully brought a finger up to brush across his daughter’s head, the baby’s scalp covered with soft white fuzz. Her skin was pale, pale as the moon, and Persephone knew she would grow to be the spitting image of her father.

“She’s...I don’t know how to describe her.” Persephone eventually rasped, tears pricking her eyes. “Hades, look at her. She’s ours...”

“A little girl....” He breathed, his own eyes cloudy with emotions. “Our little Melinoe...”

The babe hiccuped and opened tiny dark eyes, peering up at her parents. She cooed at them before snuggling her impossibly soft face against her mother and Persephone was certain she had never loved anything more in that moment then this little being.

And she still had one more to deliver.

The train slid to a stop in the station, Demeter sprinting inside far before it had even parked fully. Hades had already sent her a mental message once they had gotten close, but they were sure she had known far before then. Mother’s intuition she would have said. She blew past Hermes, who didn’t dare stop her. If there was anything he feared more then an emotionally compromised Persephone it was his aunt in the same state.

“I told you not to have her leave my sight, Hades. I absolutely told you! Now look wha-“

Her spitfire words were quickly silenced by the sight before her, a gasp filling the place where words once were. Persephone smiled weakly, tilting the newborn baby towards her grandmother. Slowly, the elder goddess knelt beside the pair, taking the newborn into her arms. 

“Oh Kore.” She breathed, carefully rocking the tiny thing. “What a beauty...”

Normally such a use of her given name would have caused Persephone to snap but she was far too tired and in pain to do so then. Instead she settled for a grimace, Hades laughing and peppering a few kisses to her sweaty cheek, wrapping his more sure arms around her chest.

“I still can’t believe she’s ours.” Hades murmured, rocking his wife almost in the same manner his sister was rocking his daughter. Persephone smiled weakly before her features scrunched up again, mouth falling open. 

“Eurydice...” She gasped, eyes flashing back to the mortal. “I think ro-round two is coming.”

Demeter’s head shot up and she made as if to hand Melinoe off to a cautious Hermes. Persephone’s head whipped back to face her mother halting the elder in her tracks.

“It’s okay Momma. Eurydice has this.” Her words were slow, already hampered by the urge to push. “Just watch Melinoe okay?”

Demeter pursed her lips before she nodded, not wanting to fight her daughter in her current state.

“Let me know if you need help....Eurydice.” She eventually spoke, regarding the girl with a cool air. Eurydice nodded weakly, refocusing at her task at hand rather then the intimidating goddess to her left. Persephone rolled her eyes at her mother’s antics not to far lost in pain to shoot her a glare.

The second babe came ten minutes later, taking his time more then his sister in emerging to the world outside his mother’s womb. Eurydice quickly wrapped the small god in the same care as she had Melinoe and handed him to his father. She then carefully helped Persephone from the floor and got her swaddled in her own blankets, helping her lay down on a nearby plush seat. The goddess moaned at the movement but didn’t fight it, relaxing fast against the soft pillows. If this felt divine, she laughed softly, she couldn’t wait to be in a bed again.

Demeter came over and gently transitioned Melinoe from her arms to her daughter’s, not leaving her side till she was sure Persephone wouldn’t drop her. It wasn’t that mother didn’t trust daughter, she did, it was just that she knew how tiring childbirth was and Persephone honestly felt like she had been mowed over by the train. 

After he was sure his wife was contently situated, Hades gingerly sat beside her, the god still utterly blown away at the two new infants they now were proud parents of. The small boy he held whimpered softly but was otherwise much quieter then his sister and his mother could already tell he was a gentle spirit. 

“Zagreus.” Persephone whispered, carefully tracing her fingertip across the baby’s cheek. He too, had small fuzz like hair on his tiny head but his was much darker, much more like his mother’s then his father’s. What glimpse they saw of his eyes showed them pale blue orbs, bright against mocha skin. A small version of his mother then. How funny it was to see oneself in such a small creature.

“Perfect names for perfect creations.” Hades murmured, pressing a long, loving kiss to his wife’s temple. “You did so wonderfully, lover. Absolutely brilliant.”

Demeter tugged Hermes and Eurydice by the arms outside to the platform and for that Persephone was grateful. They needed the moment alone as a new family.

“I love you.” Persephone croaked out, emotions finally bubbling over and out from within. Tears freely streamed down her cheeks, eyes locked on her husband. “I love you and I love them and I cannot believe this is really my life.”

How far a cry was this from where they were mere winters ago.

Hades simply looked back at his wife for a moment before crashing their lips together, filling it with as much passion as he could without hurting her. He pulled back after a moment, his own eyes finally releasing the tears he was holding back. Persephone watched in silent wonder, cupping his cheek with her free hand and letting a single tear slide over her thumb. She had never seen him cry before, never before in their marriage. She had seen him come close but never saw him tip over the edge. It was a moment she would savor, but also perhaps store away for a rainy day to tease him over about. Lovingly of course.

“I love you too.” He whispered, resting their foreheads together. “I love our family.” Another soft kiss. “I love our life.” Another. “Thank you.” He met her gaze once more, the silence after filled only by the soft noises of the babies.

“Thank you.” Persephone echoed, sniffing softly before looking down at both infants. Life from death, birth in a land where those come to die. But here they would thrive, grow until immortality deemed they had grown enough and allow them eternal youth.

Yes they would have to make the unfair journey with their mother every summer, but they would make it worked, they would all have to. The idea still made Persephome want to cry but she pushed it aside. She wouldn’t let it ruin this moment. 

No. This was their moment, the new beginning of their lives together.

And it was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The myths of children of Persephone and Hades is confusing af at best so I took what I could and ran with it. (It’s all for fun so nobody get upset please 🤣)
> 
> So Melinoe is the goddess of ghosts. Zagreus is more blurry in the sense that he is usually combined with Dionysus so in this story he’ll be used more as an heir to the underworld (same powers as his father).
> 
> Both are legit children of Hades and Persephone here, Zagreus’ birth in Greek Mythology is pretty awful (@ you Zeus you gross perv).
> 
> Enjoy!!


End file.
